1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed and, more particularly, to a combination bed used in a house.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bed comprises a headboard, a footboard spaced from the headboard, a support frame mounted between the headboard and the footboard, a stand mounted on the bottom of the support frame, and a mattress mounted on the top of the support frame. However, the conventional bed has a larger fixed volume and cannot be detached to have a smaller volume before assembly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience in and increasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation of the conventional bed. In addition, the conventional bed cannot be assembled and disassembled easily and quickly.